Astrid Hofferson/Galeria
A.jpeg thank-u-Tumblr-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28160815-500-221.png Topor_astrid.jpg 2vxqh6c.png Astrid Hofferson.jpg picture_7_copy0.jpg Wszyscy jeść.png Bliźniaki jeść.png Asti Czkawa ksionszka 2.png Tarcze.png a5.JPG Szpadka i Astrid.png jws.p.jpg AHYD.jpg Czkawka i Astrid.jpg Astrid-and-the-boy-how-to-train-your-dragon-astird-28161444-1616-816.jpg Astrid zua.png Awkward.png Astrid bardzo zua.png Czkawa wisi.png Astrid Szczerb.png Hiccup & Astrid.jpg IMG 116293189961016.jpeg Aaaaa co to.png Boisie.png tumblr_n2ly9vRELG1tniraco1_500.png a4.JPG b649daed5c2dd5a71daf1f7348dd02d0.jpg Astridwlesie.jpg images 543.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-17h38m53s105.png AstridJWS.jpg Astrid i Czkawka na Szczerbatku.jpg Jws1.png JWS Czkawka&Astrid.png JWS Astrid i Czkawka.gif a3.JPG Nie róbcie mu krzywdy.png 25-astrid-hofferson-27915840-160-216.png 772x0.jpg a7.jpg Astridd.jpeg M 4.jpg Smoki istniejom.png HICCSTRIDD.jpg 1024px-HICCUP_AND_ASTRID_SITTING_ON_STORMFLY_K-I-L-L-I-N-G_...THE_RED_DEATH!!!.jpg Bojomsie.png astrpysk.jpg Smutni wszyscy.png hqdefault.jpg Hicstrid kiss 1.JPG Zakończenie.png tumblr_inline_n01u93BDx51sxd557.jpg astrid smile edit.jpg tumblr_inline_nbml84Uk491s8zbfz.png dragon-2.jpg hiccup-ruffnut-tuffnut-astrid-fishlegs-e-snotlout-in-una-scena-del-film-dragon-trainer-150463.jpg a2.JPG a8.JPG Strm 5.JPG Strm 4.JPG Strm 1.JPG The egg 2.JPG js.g.jpg Snog 1.JPG Yaknog.png Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-2051.jpg Vlcsnap2011111719h34m19s66.jpg Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-07.jpg drag_xmas_img2.jpg MV5BMTczNDY5MjAwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDM0MTY3OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-13.jpg 4690884_l5.jpg Dragons.Gift.of.the.Night.Fury.2011.DVDR.NTSC.R1.LATiNO-www.intercambiosvirtuales.org-3-1702141.png Dragons-gift-of-the-night-fury-17.jpg Tumblr m2liou8CVd1qg96sgo2 250.png Drawing Him In (1280x720).jpg 00372m2ts_snapshot_1807__20120305_185021_.png tumblr_inline_nre1hvUKgI1s8zbfz_500.jpg Where's_hiccup.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup's_second_kiss.jpg Astrid (2).png 1011201042224pm.png Leg 28c.JPG 1.jpg dragon_boatcrew.jpg 54a25796b6cfe4936f2e1e1951f.png 500full.jpg Wp5EGlL5s3CZ6IBSVthPUKJkrgs.jpg Chxnl.png AstridHofferson.jpg Boneknapper.jpg Astrisspi.jpg A10.JPG Strm 16.JPG Strm 11.JPG Jws324.png Jws131.png Hhhit 11x.JPG Jws141.png Hhhit 14.JPG Hhhit 8.JPG Jws191.png|przebrana za Heatherę Jws217.png Hhhit 13.JPG Jws45.png Jws66.png Jws54.png Jws80.png Jws88.png Jws273.png Jws287.png Jws272.png Jws361.png A9.JPG Jws63.png Jws59.png Jws57.png Jws113.png Jws354.png Jws357.png Jws363.png Jws370.png Jws344.png Jws348.png bbc 1.JPG bbc 2.JPG bbc 3.JPG bbc 5.JPG bbc 6.JPG Gusv 5.JPG bbc 7.JPG bbc 8.JPG bbc 4.JPG bbc 9.JPG bbc 10.JPG Mała A.jpg|Mała Astrid astrid 2.jpg Jws377.png mała Astrid i jej wujek.JPG Jws416.png Jws413.png wisig 1.JPG wisig 2.JPG wisig 3.JPG wisig 4.JPG wisig 6.JPG wisig 5.JPG Wisig 12.JPG Wisig 10.JPG negronifi 4a.JPG Jws441.png Jws433.png jws554.png Jws487.png Jws480.png Jws358.png Coobmo 9p.JPG Coobmo 5ś.JPG repi 1.JPG Hicstridhug.jpg repi 2.JPG repi 3.JPG repi 4.JPG repi 5.JPG repi 6.JPG repi 7.JPG astrid i wichura.jpg jws 4.jpg 6.jpeg Mahniom 3ah.JPG Mahniom 2ah.JPG Mahniom 1ah.JPG mahniom 8as.JPG mahniom 9as.JPG Jws699.png Xefe 3ga.JPG Xefe 2ga.JPG Xefe 1ga.JPG Jws840.png Jws880.png Jws859.png Jws847.png Jws844.png jws479.png jws527.png jws644.png jws646.png jws702.png jws858.png jws866.png Jws905.png Jws902.png Jws894.png Jws893.png Jws889.png Jws885.png Jws937.png Jws936.png Jws931.png Jws927.png Jws912.png rekosz 1.JPG redkosz 2.JPG redkosz 3.JPG redkosz 4.JPG redkosz 5.JPG Odyelow 7a.JPG Odyelow 6a.JPG Dsw.jpg Jws1006.png Jws1002.png Jws990.png Jws972.png Jws949.png Jws942.png Astrid H.jpg Jws1106.png Jws1182.png Jws1163.png Jws1155.png Jws1144.png wede 1.JPG wede 2.JPG wede 3.JPG wede 4.JPG wede 5.JPG wede 6.JPG wede 7.JPG wede 8.JPG wede 9.JPG Jws1188.png Jws1217.png Jws1231.png Jws1237.png jws935.png jws943.png jws957.png jws980.png jws991.png jws1022.png jws1032.png jws1189.png jws1220.png jws1236.png Jws1282.png Jws1257.png Jws1252.png Jws1311.png Jws1293.png Rito 7.JPG 6.png 0.png Sxcer 7.JPG Sxcer 6.JPG Sxcer 5.JPG Sxcer 1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 32.png Ppim a5.JPG Ppim a4.JPG Ppim a2.JPG Ppim a1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 56.png Cast Out (part2) 72.png Wards 6.JPG Wards 5.JPG Straszliwiecastrid.jpg Siodło Wichury.JPG gif z małą astrid.gif następny gif z małą.gif Zemsta.Astrid.png Jeźdcy.png Jws201.png Płomień-Czkawka-Szpadka-Astrid.jpg hahahahtotalxd.jpg Szczerbolastridiczkawkapiorun.png ImagesBMDE6AYH.jpg 81319.jpg 1adtv-x264-ngchd-mp4-2-f.jpg Gusv 5.JPG Antidotum-lista.jpg Js110.png Js109.png Js108.png Js98.png Js144.png Js131.png Js128.png Js139.png Tumblr mq2b2nv4IH1rsk7nzo1 500.jpg Alvins_teuflischer_Plan_Teil_2.png|Astrid przebrana za Heathere Reacting_with_shock.jpg Hiccup,_Look.jpg Having_seen_the_Flightmare_fly_past_the_cave.jpg The_glow_must_be.jpg Snotlout_heading_towards_Astrid_and_Hiccup.jpg bbb3105486fd08c8a5bb81ee26c71007.jpg Riders-of-Berk-post-5.jpg EqwNdjr.jpg Bhkc.jpeg tumblr_inline_nbml6nEl3i1s8zbfz.png Astrid_upon_hearing_Fishlegs_suggestion.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_happy_at_the_news_given_to_them_by_Gobber.jpg c46f8115f278c3730a60e5c56305eefa.jpg Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge.jpg Race to the edge 2.jpg astrid.race.to.the.edge.jpg Ruff.tuff.snot.hic.ast.rtte.jpg Astrid.advice.jpg Saving Astrid 2.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg Astrid saying woah.jpg Don't get any.jpg 11140275_10153277864490020_2745925157420896999_n.jpg Great having Heather back.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg mqdefault.jpg|Astrid i Wichura RTTEe1.14.PNG RTTEe1.7.PNG dragons-race-to-the-edge-imperfect-harmony.jpg RttE.jpg 0908.gif TN1.jpg 18015 1604138866519805 1694702365747039056 n.jpg 10989220 1591708144411781 5190240209203078996 n.jpg About_the_titan_wing.jpg We're_fine.jpg 8428fc8dca2191d11cd3573148990669.jpg Fishlegs_flying_through_the_air.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers 2.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers 3.jpg DOTDR2.gif DOTDR.png AstridDOTDR.png HikapDODR.png StoickDOTDR2.png DOTDRv.png WszyscyDOTDR.png Gif-Astrid-DotDR.gif images (1).jpg What's_wrong_Hiccup.jpg Sączysmarkkkk.png Astridd.png Nastoletnia Astrid2.jpg astrid aaa.jpg Astriddd.png Astrid72.jpg Stormfly gallery 04.jpg Stormfly gallery 03.jpg Tumblr n9obgplSNa1t4wx8uo7 1280.png E5u.jpg Jws2 - 18.png Tumblr n5751uXhRr1sqpltxo10 1280.png Jws2 - 19.png HTTYD-2-Astrid-and-Hiccup-how-to-train-your-dragon-37178275-1920-1080.png Szczerbek i wichura.png Ołówek.gif Jws42.png Hiccstrid osom aww.png Astrid-gif1.gif Tumblr n988xnbAHH1t4wx8uo4 1280.png Img 3.JPG Jws2 - 28.png Jws2 - 31.png Jws2 - 34.png Tumblr n61zjmLlkG1riurjqo1 500.gif Tumblr n9iutxhq8O1t4wx8uo5 1280.png Astrid (5).png Astrid (8).png Astrid (4).png How-to-train-your-dragon-2 nws7.png Screenshottrailer3.png Astrid fyea.gif 640px-H-63NkdFwU8.jpg Dragoiastrid.jpg Astrid zła.gif Uetukry.jpg Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo4 1280.png ,kmjnhgb.png Sorry.jpg Nastoletnia Astrid.jpg Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo6 1280.png Hug2.png Histrid.png hicsTriD2.png Czkawuś i Astrid i Val pjengne.png Nasz wódz powrócił.png Czkawuś i Astrid i Pyskacz .png This is the end.png Astrid_telling_Drago_what_might_happen_to_his_ships.jpg Astrid_after_Eret's_big_save.jpg Astrid_saying_on_his_night_fury.jpg 10458341_530067570453886_7712295227997176801_n.jpg tumblr_nbnif463Vu1tx08awo1_500.png Astrid_looking_up_to_see_who_grabbed_the_black_sheep (1).jpg Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2014-10-16 141150.jpg AstridxStrormflySOD.jpg AstridSoD.jpg tumblr_mso9fyIfay1qzmmzso1_500.jpg tumblr_m0u15vtgcU1qzmmzso1_500.jpg originalssss.jpg Astrid CA2.PNG Astrid CA3.png tumblr_n6cu1nWbUD1ske259o3_1280.jpg|Concept art how_to_train_your_dragon_concept_art_shane_prigmore_06.jpg a1.JPG Strm 3.JPG Strm 2.JPG Max23resdefault.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-original.jpg Astrid-Stormfly-Dreamworks-Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-wallpaper-3.jpg Stormfly-Astrid-what.png Astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png 1956874_10152245851705020_917308250_o.jpg asr.jpg Tumblr n5qkni9zrk1qkvap7o1 500.png Czkawka Szczerbatek Wichura i Astrid.png Exist2.png Astrid_F2.png Astrid-httyd-2.jpg Wikingowie-Valka,Stoick,Śledzik,Czkawka,Sączysmark,Szpaska,Mieczyk,Pyskacz,Astrid.png Hicstrid.png ASTRID WOW.jpg Astrid race to the edge.png|w ''Race to the Edge Astrid10.jpg 10258126_855971087796311_2405787683158104765_n.jpg tumblr_static_asassasas.png en:Gallery: Astrid Hofferson Kategoria:Galerie